


Last Moment with You

by cameron33268110



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, My Take for the ending of Episode 98 of VRAINS, POV First Person, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: Playmaker spends the last moment with Revolver before he dies in front of him.a.k.a. How episode 98 of VRAINS should of ended when Revolver died!!!





	Last Moment with You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so tomorrow will be episode 99 of VRAINS and although I am excited for the final duel against Playmaker and Bowman (Yet everybody else is not), but I am still a mess on Revolver's death, and yet, the writers of VRAINS didn't exactly made Playmaker cry over Revolver's death, I mean, Revolver is Playmaker's special person for crying out loud! So, I'm writing the Revolver death scene again, but how I wanted it to be. And yes, I know I wrote Conquering My Fears Just For You that already has Revolver's death in it, but please know that I wrote this before episodes 96 and 97 were released and before I even knew that the Revolver vs. Lightning duel was going to be a 3 part duel and I thought Spectre was going to be hostage that Lightning uses, not Jin, okay? Now, onward to the story!

The black smoke is is surrounding the flower field after Lightning made that move. I can't believe he would sacrifice himself to have a tie between him and Revolver.

I couldn't care less about Lightning, I need to find Revolver and make sure he was okay.

The smoke was starting to clear up a bit and I've stop running as I spotted Revolver, just lying there on his back where the bellflowers are. It just dropped my heart when I saw him like this.

"Revolver!" I shouted and I fell on my knees by Revolver's side, "Revolver! Are you okay?!" I asked in a concern voice.

I saw him stir a little as he is trying to wake up, but it hard for him to do that. "Pull yourself together, Revolver!" I told him.

Soon, Revolver opened his eyes and then he looked at me with tired eyes. His visor is cracked from the attack. "Playmaker?" His voice is even cracked. He looked horrible.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Revolver gave me a frown a bit. "I feel like crap," he said in a upset tone, "I didn't expect the Light Ignis to destroy itself," he then smiles a bit, which surprised me that he is smiling, even after Lightning made the tie, "I let my guard down."

"Revolver! You did well!" Ai said. I have to agree with him. Revolver tried his best to defeat Lightning.

Revolver looked at Ai as he is still smiling, "Heh. Thanks. I didn't expect the Dark Ignis to tell me that I did well, even though the Light Ignis destroy itself to get a tie."

I keep wonder, if you win the duel when you are in Mirror Link VRAINS, you are safe, but if you lose when you are in Mirror Link VRAINS, you die, just how Spectre, Blue Maiden, Kusanagi-san, and Soulburner have perished when they lost, but what happens when you get a tie?

"Revolver, what happens if you ended a duel with a tie in Mirror Link VRAINS? Does it mean you're safe?" I asked, praying that he won't answer of the opposite of my question.

Revolver looked up to me, with that same smile on his face. "Even if you have a tie, it doesn't always mean you are safe."

It's just as I feared. Revolver is going to disappear in front of me, just like the others. My eyebrows knotted when he said that and I felt something about to crack inside my chest. Why am I feeling like this?

"You know, I never told you this, but when I was young, I'd lay down on a flower field and look up in the sky, like how I'm doing now," he said, which made me confused. Why is he telling me this as he is about to die? He turned and look up at the dark sky, "I'm reminded of those times." He closed his eyes for a bit as he is remembering his childhood. A childhood before the Lost Incident happened.

"Why?" I asked. I'm so confused by all of this as my chest is hurting for no reason at all, "Why do you go to a flower field and just look up in the sky?"

Revolver opened his eyes, but he doesn't look at me, he keeps looking at the sky. "Because of my mother."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "Your mother?"

"Yeah. My mother," he said, "I don't know much about her, she died after I was born, but I do know that she also goes to the flower field as a kid. That's where she met my father, where she played with him, where they both confess their love to each other, where my father proposed to her, and where she said that she was pregnant with me. But most of all, they would always lay on the flower field and look at the sky together."

Somehow, I can see tears forming in the corner of Revolver's eyes. He must of wanted to meet his mother, or somehow want to know more about his mother, but I have a feeling that maybe Dr. Kogami doesn't want him to see any pictures of his mother or doesn't want to talk about her.

I then noticed that Revolver is slowly moving his hand to his chest. "When I was 6 years old, I found a locket in one of the boxes my father had stored away and it had a picture of a woman who looked like me, so I assume she is my late mother. I wear that locket all the time, still wearing it in fact, and when I go to the flower field, I sometimes talk to my mother up in the sky, as if she was really here," he continued on, "I had no troubles back then. I just felt like talking to my late mother about everything that happened, and I was just excited about the world that spread before my eyes." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I wonder, if I'm going to die now, do you think I be able to meet my mother in the afterlife and maybe reunite my father again? Then maybe, we might be a family again. But then again, I might be brought back very soon."

He opened his eyes again and then turned his head to face me. He then made a confused face. "Playmaker? Are you…crying?"

Crying? Soon, I felt something wet on my cheeks. I touch them and feel the wetness. They were my tears. Why am I crying? The only time I cried was when after I defeated Kusanagi-san. I didn't cry again after Soulburner lost to Bowman. So, why am I crying again?

"Are you crying… because of me?" Revolver asked.

Ah. So that's it. I'm crying for Revolver. Because he's now laying on a bed full of bellflowers, dying. And that's because he is my special person and I… I wasn't there to save him from Lightning's sudden attack.

"I know that… you don't want to accept it, but I care about you a lot, Revolver," I began to say with my voice crack because I might break down soon, "I always wanted to save you the same way you saved me, but now… I wasn't fast enough to do that… I didn't know that Lightning would pull a stunt like that." And then it finally hit through me, I began to sob and I bowed my head down and shut my eyes tight as the tears drip down my face. "I'm sorry, Revolver… I'm so so sorry…"

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. I thought Revolver could do it. I thought he would win this and that Lightning would be gone for good and I thought Jin would be safe, but I was wrong. Now here I am, on my knees, crying, as my special person, my savior, is going to disappear before my eyes.

Then suddenly, I felt something on my cheek. It was a hand. Revolver's hand. It was shaking slightly, because he is going to die soon, but he is slowly wiping away my tears, even though more are going to come soon.

"Re-Revolver?"

"It's okay, Playmaker, it's going to be okay," he said calmly and tired, as if he's accepting you, "I'm sure you can save me and the others with the help of the Dark Ignis. Because you are the most strongest person I have ever met. You and the Dark Ignis are the only ones who can save us."

I stared at Revolver for probably a moment. He wants me to defeat Bowman so he can save Link VRAINS and the world, like how Kusanagi-san and Soulburner said before they were gone too. But, can I really do this on my own. No, I have Ai with me, so maybe…

Before I can say anything else, I felt data on my face, and then I look down and see that Revolver is turning to a green data. No! Not now! Just a little more time! Please!

"I guess… I'm leaving before you," he said with a smile on his face.

I shake my head in denial. I can't accept this! "No! Please! Don't go! I can't do this without you! I've only made it this far because of you! You can't go!" I cried out in despair, pleading at Revolver as my tears spilled like crazy, "Please… Re-Ryoken… Please don't leave me…"

Revolver was surprised when I called out his real name. I was surprised when I called out his real name too. But nether the less, he smiled and then the small tears in the corner of his eyes formed quickly. "I'm sorry, but I can't… But I do know that you'll bring me back as soon as possible when you defeat Bowman. Can I… trust you and the Dark Ignis to do that?"

I couldn't find the words to say it, so I just nod.

"Good. And remember to think three things. Three things to win. Three things to defeat the enemy. And three things to go home." I nod again when he said that. I just… don't want him to go… "I leave the rest to you, Playmaker… and Ai." And then, I felt his hand drop down from my cheek and then he closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek and then he disappeared…

I didn't say anything… I couldn't move anymore… I just… watched him disappeared in front of me… Revolver… Ryoken Kogami… My special person… My savior… was gone… for good…

"He called me by my name." I heard Ai say. It was true. Revolver did call Ai by his name, but I couldn't care less about it…

After a moment has passed, I hugged myself and cried for a while. I know that I'm going to get him back along with the others, but… Revolver just died in front of me, just like that. I saw Kusanagi-san disappear before me and I was upset because of it, but that was different. Kusanagi-san was my friend and he helped me out a lot, but Revolver. Revolver is my special person and to see him die like that, it breaks my heart. And I never got to tell him how I really felt about him…

That's right. I'm in love with Revolver. Ever since 10 years ago and that was before I knew who he was…

After a few minutes have passed, I stopped crying and I've calmed myself down a bit, but I know that the final battle is going to happen. And it's going to be against Bowman. And once I defeat Bowman, my friends will be brought back, including Revolver. And once Revolver is back, then I am going to tell him my feelings. And then, he'll both lay on the flowers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm starting to get a little mushy on Datastormshipping, but it doesn't mean I'm OTPing it. Hell, I'm also mushy on Moonlightshipping, even though Yusaku and Miyu have never met before, but they will soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and my take on the ending of episode 98. Now if you excuse me, I am going to cry in my sleep because I wrote this!


End file.
